


The Fundamental Things

by puck1919



Series: Take On Me [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gosalyn Starling - Freeform, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puck1919/pseuds/puck1919
Summary: Drake and Fenton prepare for their wedding.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Drake Mallard
Series: Take On Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688977
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Fundamental Things

**Author's Note:**

> "You must remember this  
> A kiss is just a kiss  
> A sigh is just a sigh  
> The fundamental things apply  
> As time goes by"  
> — Herman Hupfeld, "As Time Goes By"

Fenton adjusted his tie, the red silk the only color in the otherwise all-white suit. His mother was helping Gandra with her hair and Gyro was checking his phone.

"He is _here_ , right?" Fenton asked.

"I saw him and Launchpad five minutes ago," Gyro said. "He's in the building, I promise."

"Right, right," Fenton muttered.

Gyro raised an eyebrow. "Nervous?"

"It's been known to happen," Fenton said.

Capt. Cabrera came over and pinned a corsage to Fenton's lapel made of violet columbine and heliotrope. Fenton could see tears in her eyes.

"M'ma..."

"I'm so _proud_ of you, _pollito_ ," she said. "Your father and I... He loved you, very much."

"I know," he said.

She nodded, composing herself.

"You have your vows?" she asked.

"Right here," he said, pulling some cards out of his pocket.

"Good," she said. "Guests will be arriving soon, I have to go referee. I love you, _pollito_."

"I love you too, M'ma," he said.

She left to go greet guests. Fenton put the cards back in his pocket.

"Cards? Really?" Gyro asked.

"You use cards," Fenton said, adjusting his tie again.

"For business meetings," Gyro said. "Product proposals and grant applications. I wouldn't at my _wedding_."

"I'd say I'll believe it when I see it, but I'd probably be right there next to you," Fenton said.

Gyro tried to object, but nodded in irritated agreement. Fenton undid his tie and started to tie it again.

"Here." Gandra walked over and fixed his tie. She pulled up the knot and smoothed out the creases. "Adjust it too much and you're gonna choke yourself. And I do _not_ want to explain that to Drake."

"I know, I just..." Fenton started to laugh. "I'm getting married in 30 minutes."

"Yeah," Gyro said. "We know."

"You want to go over your vows?" Gandra asked.

Fenton nodded. "Sure."

He pulled out the cards in his pocket.

"Drake Mallard," he started. "When we met, it was like you were living in another world. But as we got close, I found that you were a lot closer to earth than you seemed. I know what you've wanted a family more than anything. I promise to be that for you, and for Gosalyn. I promise to catch you every time you fall, though I can't promise not to argue with you about jumping in the first place. I promise to see you, and to see _you_ , not just the person you pretend to be. And I promise to love you, because I do. I do."

Gandra hugged him. "It's perfect."

"I wasn't sure I wrote around the whole 'secret identity' thing enough," he said.

"It'll be fine," Gyro said. "The people who know, will know. Everyone else will take it as it is."

Fenton nodded. "Right."

"I gotta put on my makeup," Gandra said, grabbing a small bag. "I'll be right back."

Gandra left and Gyro turned away.

"I'm glad you're here," Fenton said.

"Yeah, sure," Gyro said.

Fenton paused. "Look, Gyro, I know that... well, I guess I don't _know_ —"

"It's not that," Gyro said. 

“Gyro, it’s okay,” Fenton said.

"Trust me, I'm fine,” Gyro said. “Or, I will be. Look, don't worry about it right now. Today's about you and Drake."

"Okay," he said. "Tell me tomorrow, though."

Gyro nodded. "Sure."

* * *

The blue tie stood out against Drake's black shirt and dark violet suit. Mallory pinned a red rose corsage to the black lapel of his jacket.

"It's not particularly subtle," he said.

"Drake, you are many wonderful things," Mallory said, adjusting his jacket. "Subtle doesn't even come close to being one of them."

He grinned. "I am _so_ glad you're here."

"Wouldn't be, if it weren't for you," she said.

Drake looked away. "And Jim."

She nodded. "And Jim."

"Do you think... do you think Dad would have wanted to be here?" Drake asked.

"Of course he would," Mallory said. "Drake, he loved you."

He shook his head. "I just wish I'd had more time with him."

"Me, too," Mallory said.

Gosalyn pulled Launchpad into the room.

"Found him!" she said.

"Good job, sweety," Mallory said.

"Hey, LP, you still have those cards from last night?" Drake asked.

"Sure do!" Launchpad said, searching his jacket pockets. "They’re... _somewhere_."

"I'd've thought you would have memorized your vows," Mallory said.

"Yeah, but I want to go over them before I go out there," Drake said. "Memorizing lines is... not my forte."

"Weren't you an actor?" Gosalyn said.

"What's with the past tense?" he asked.

"Um..." Launchpad muttered. "I had them a minute ago..."

"It's okay, LP," Drake said. "Can you check with Gyro on the rings?"

"Sure thing, DW," he said, heading out.

Drake sighed, laughing. "He means well."

"I know," Mallory said. "You... do have them memorized, right?"

"Let's see..." he said, closing his eyes. "Fenton, I needed you in my life for so long without even knowing it. You brought me to a place where I know now that there are some things in this world that can be permanent. And you blew me away with just how much you care about everyone. With how much you want to help. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I promise to tell you everything, because with your mind, you can solve problems in ways that I would never even think of. I promise that, as futile as it might sound, I'm going to protect you when things get dangerous. And I promise to love you, because I do. I do."

He opened his eyes and grinned. "Still got it."

"He'll love it," Mallory said.

"I haven't heard his yet either," Drake said. "But we decided to end with the same line. Well, I suggested it."

"And you blushed like a dork when he said yes," Gosalyn said.

"Hey," Drake said.

"I'm just sayin'," she shrugged.

Launchpad walked back in. "They're almost ready for us."

"Gyro has the rings?" Drake asked.

"Yeah."

Drake exhaled.

"You ready?" Mallory asked.

"I think so," Drake said. "Yeah."


End file.
